Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: The Eternal Strike!
by SakuraStrawberry
Summary: New mages are in town, joining Administration Bureau they're ready to fight whichever power they may stumble upon. But, April has turned her back to the administration, without any given reason. Will Nanoha and her new friends brig April back?. Find out..


**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: The Eternal Strike!**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Dark Girl".

----

"Captured". A girl, with light blue, curly haired tied in a huge, red ribbon suddenly appeared. Her clothes where purple and white, pure, yet scary. She, a slim and tall fourteen year old, out with a violet colored staff in her left hand. As she turned her head in the dark, her dark purple eyes shone of power. "Enju Fertig Gestellt" the staff said, as it slowly pulled itself back to the Jade necklace it used to be. The necklace formed itself around the girl's neck and made a small sparkle, before the girl turned around, having her white jacket to swing and blow gently, in the midnight breeze. _I, the midnight sky mage of all times, April Middleton Sways, is out searching, searching for the jewel seeds, also know as...Lost Logias. _

"Blanche, here is our target" A boy, with jet-black hair suddenly appeared from the rooftop across April's presence. His clothes where dark blue and yellow, intelligent, yet cold. He, a tall fifteen year old, out with a black colored staff in his right hand. His eyes lit up at the moonlight as they sparkled in light blue. "Confirmed, Son" The staff said, as it went into slashing mode, leaving a blade, flat and pitch-black, fan-looking. "Do you want me to help, master?" A brown haired woman, with dog ears asked, as she floated in the air beside the black haired. "No. Vermot, you stay here. April is a hard nut, but I'll deal with her without any help, except from Blanche" He told. "I feel grateful, son" Blanche, the staff, told. "B-But Matthew! That April girl is a very high-classified mage, what if...if!" Vermot started, as she was worried. "I'll do alright, Vermot. But thank you for your concern, let's go, Blanche!" He flashed a smile at his familiar, before jumping off the rooftop. Landing, at April's sudden territory.

"April! I've come to defeat you once and for all!" Matthew shouted. The blue haired turned, as she grinned. "You talk big, Matthew Daylake. Or rather, Black Mage" She told, swinging her staff infront of her mere body. "The only black one here, is you. Dropping out on the administration, just when we needed you the most! How do you think the others feel, huh? Nanoha and June try to stay positive, Fate is damaged, Chrono is worried and least, Admiral Lindy is..." As Matthew kept on telling her the late incidents in the Asura, April reacted to Lindy's name. "Admiral Lindy is, disappointed!" The black haired told. "Blanche, Wind Slash!" He then shouted, Blanche got huge power around it's blade and then replied "Confirmed, Son". Matthew dashed towards April in a speed, similar to her own. He hit her staff, Enju as it got knocked out of her hands. She turned when she felt no warmth in her pale hands.

Enju was nearly to fall down the rooftop, but April kept her cool, sighed and closed her purple eyes. She took out her hand and said, quietly "Enju" The staff, flew back into her hands as she placed it before her body, once more. "I don't care about that anymore! The jewel seeds are all mine!" She told with anger and then smiled to Enju. "Enju, Mercury Lampe, please" She whispered. "In Ordnung, Fräulein" Enju replied, then he set some of his parts into a spear-like form. "Now, i won't hold back, Daylake!" April shouted. As she closed her eyes once more, she suddenly shouted, with high-power urging from Enju "Mercury Lampe!" Massive mint blue/green light came out from Enju's pink marble, it was aimed towards Matthew. He saw it coming, being a bit frightend and with no tendens to move, he was paralyzed. "Master!" Vermot shouted as she noticed her sweet little Matthew, nearly to get injured.

Blanche reacted to the danger, surrounding Matthew, and told "Son!". With this, Matthew got a grip, Stretched out his hand and shouted "Black Magical!" A black colored barrier came around him, as April's Mercury Lampe hit the barrier. Matthew tried to hold the attack back, but his feet got dragged further and further backwards. "Matthew!" Vermot took out her hand, as a golden colored circle appeared before her. "Struggle Bind!" She managed to shout, as many chains appeared and wrapped themselves around April's mint blue/Green colored magic, the chains managed to break through the magic color, as April's attack vanished in a flash. Matthew's protection barrier vanished, as he fell to the ground. "Pathetic!" April said and turned, to walk away.

Vermot jumped to Matthew's side, she raised his head a bit. "Wait!" She called, with this the blue haired mage stopped. "Yes?" She questioned. "Why did you turn against Administration Bureau?" The blond asked, with a tint of anger in her voice. "No particular reason, at least nothing a _familiar_ should know of" She told and then jumped down from the roof. A white rabbit came jumping by her side "So? How was it?" He asked. "Nothing" April replied and then, jumped away from sight of the town. "Matthew-Kun!" A voice called. It was Nanoha, she came running towards the two. "What happened?" Nanoha asked. Vermot shook her head "We was not able to convince April, could you try, Nanoha-Chan?" The brown haired asked. "Yes. I'll try, but Fate will have to help me" The brown haired told with a smile. "Of course" Vermot replied.

Chapter One. End.


End file.
